Bia
Bia Gunderson is the youngest daughter of Blu and Jewel, and one of the three tritagonists of Rio 2. She is the middle child, and has an older sister named Carla, and a younger brother named Tiago. She is voiced by Amandla Stenberg in Rio 2. Bio ''Rio'' Although not named at the time, Bia and her brother and sister are seen at the end of the film, flying, singing, and dancing with their parents. The three chicks also sing a line in the song "Real in Rio". ''Rio 2'' Bia is first seen helping her brother and sister set up fireworks, showing her calculations in the soil. She is confident that the fireworks will go off to the beat of the music, but then doubts her work, worrying that she didn't carry the one. She is briefly annoyed when Tiago snatches the match from her. Blu and Jewel then show up, with Blu telling them that it's dangerous for them to play with fireworks unsupervised. Bia tells her parents that they asked Tiny, but Blu said that was even worse. As Blu's tail catches fire, he repeatedly says "no," leading Bia to say that that is his "27th 'no' today." As the fireworks go off, Bia watches with awe and wonder. At breakfast, Bia reads some facts from a pancake recipe. She cheers alongside Carla when Blu kicks a blueberry onto a pancake, and watches excitedly as the news announces the discovery of a wild Spix's macaw found in the Amazon. She is ecstatic when her mother decides that they should go into the Amazon to help find the other macaws, noting that Blu not saying "no" meant that he "practically said yes". She tells Blu about snakes that can "swallow you whole" in the Amazon, scaring him with a pop-up snake from her Amazon book. She brings the book with her to the Amazon, enjoying the journey. Bia sees many of the creatures she had read about in her books in real life, and is overjoyed with the experience. Once they arrive at the Amazon, Bia remarks on a larvae about to enter the pupa stage. Tiago laughs, thinking she said "poop". Bia calls him a birdbrain, and chases after him. She and the others are then picked up by some disguised blue macaws, and deposited in their sanctuary. As Jewel says that they've found the blue macaw tribe, Bia remarks that it was more like the blue macaws found them. When she meets her grandfather Eduardo, she says it is nice to meet him, respectfully calling him "sir." Eduardo tells her to call him "pop-pop" and she hugs him with her brother and sister. She also runs away from Mimi, frightened when she tries to hug her and her siblings. Bia dances with her family during "Beautiful Creatures". When Roberto offers the family his nest to stay in, Bia briefly argues with her siblings over who gets the biggest bedroom. Jewel later sings them to sleep with a lullaby. The next day, after she and other Spix macaw chicks watch Tiago prank Blu, Bia gives her father some clay, telling him that Aunt Mimi says it is good for digestion. She then cheers for Roberto and Blu during the soccer match, yet shows disappointment when Blu loses the match by accidentally kicking the ball into the wrong goal. She soon forgives him, however. During the fight against the loggers, Bia and Tiago control a tree harvester, driving it away from the rainforest. As the loggers flee, Bia, Carla and Tiago are seen hugging in their joy. As Nigel and Gabi are supposedly dying, Bia suddenly points out that Gabi isn't poisonous. Nigel and Gabi are shocked, and both stare at Bia. Bia then states that it is a very common mistake, and that Gabi is harmless. She states that you can tell Gabi apart from poisonous frogs because of her pink spots. As Nigel tries to reach Blu, Blu pulls Bia and Tiago close to him in order to defend them, but Gabi drags Nigel away, happy that she is not poisonous. Bia then dances with the tribe and her family during the celebrations, enjoying being in her new home in the Amazon. Personality Bia is very intelligent, the smartest of her siblings. She is polite, well mannered, kind-hearted, and dreamy. She seems to have a closer relationship with her father than with her mother. Bia doesn't like her possessions being taken away, glaring at Tiago (somewhat amusingly) when he takes her book from her. Bia loves to learn and is a bit of a know-it all. She enjoys randomly saying facts, like the nutrition information she sees in a recipe book or while examining a larva in the jungle. Gentle and tame-natured like Blu, Bia is very sweet, though she isn't timid like him and enjoys thriving in the Amazon. She is shown to be interested in and love animals, reading about and saying facts on them. Bia is smart like her father, always with a book in her wings and quick to spit out facts and figures. But when she gets to the Amazon, she is inspired by its awe and wonder. For once, she puts down her books and experiences the colorful life around her. Appearance Bia is the middle born of her brood (by three minutes and 2.5 seconds), around the same height as Carla and is noticeably taller than Tiago. She looks a lot like her mother but, like her brother and sister, she has her father's beak and talons, and her eyes are hazel-brown like her father and brother. She has a combination of Blu and Jewel 's feathers. Her "hair" style is similar to Jewel's and Carla's, although it doesn't quite curl; the feathers fall straight down the back of her head. Her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her, and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Unlike her family, Bia often points her tail in the air, rather than let it rest on the ground. This gives her an overall "S" shape, with elegant "S" curves. It has been said that she looks similar to what Jewel looked like when she was a hatchling. She has facial markings that seem to resemble Carla's most of the time, but she actually has Jewel's markings: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same color. Whilst Carla's are darker, Bia's are a lighter shade. Bia has the shortest and smallest wings of the brood. Relationships Blu Bia is closer to her father than she is to her mother. They have a lot in common, both of them being bookish and smart. Bia loves her father, sharing facts with him, as shown when she tells him about how snakes in the Amazon can swallow you whole. Blu even calls her "sweetie" at one point and let her and Tiago sleep on his back, showing his affection toward her. Bia is the only one of her brood who recites Blu's "birds of blue feathers" creed without looking bored. Jewel Bia loves her mother very much, and looks like her quite a bit. She is content under Jewel's wing as she watches fireworks, and enjoys listening to the lullaby she sung to herself, her brother, and her sister. Jewel wants the best for Bia and wants her to have fun, as shown when Bia is reading about butterflies and Jewel then shows her the real thing. Carla Bia is closer to Carla then she is to Tiago — she is seen riding on the same Rhea with Carla, eating breakfast with her, sleeping next to her on the boat ride to the Amazon, and often standing and flying next to her. During "Beautiful Creatures," Bia danced next to Carla before Tiago came between them. Tiago Bia loves her little brother, but finds him annoying; he takes away her book without her permission, and laughs at her use of the word "pupa," leading her to chase him and call him a "bird brain." Although he can get under her skin, she covers him with her wing while they sleep on Blu's back. Both of them prove very efficient when working together, as shown when they both drove a tree harvester away from the trees, with Bia complimenting Tiago on his precision. She also enjoys working together with him to plan some of the chick's antics, shown during New Year's Eve as she helps plan when to launch the fireworks. She also finds his pranks fun sometimes, giggling as Tiago lowered a spider down toward Blu while he was sleeping. Eduardo Bia is ecstatic when she finds out she has a grandfather — she wastes no time in speaking to him for the first time, being very polite and calling him "sir". She later calls him "pop-pop", and dances happily with him. Mimi Bia, along with her brother and sister, were initially frightened of Mimi as she rushed to hug them for the first time. However, they later love her, and Bia then learns things from Mimi (such as the health benefits of clay). Bia is also happy to dance with her. Roberto Bia likes Roberto, eventually calling him "Uncle Beto". She is supportive of him, cheering him on excitedly during the soccer match. Rafael Though it is not shown directly during the movies, Bia has a close relationship with Rafael, whom she regards as an uncle. In Rio 2, Bia and her siblings are left in Rafael's care by Blu and Jewel, until Rafael hands them to Luiz. The Rio: Snakes Alive! novel is the first time Bia and her siblings are seen addressing Rafael as "uncle" while they run to greet him. Nico Though it is not shown directly during the movies, Bia also has a close relationship with Nico and Pedro, also referring to them as "uncles". In the Rio: Snakes Alive! novel, the first time they are seen interacting, Nico and Pedro try to cheer up Bia and her siblings as they are told they will be babysat by trying to teach them to dance, which does not interest Bia as much as the adventure her parents went on. Pedro As with Nico, though it is not shown, Bia also has a close relationship with her "Uncle" Pedro. Pedro tries to cheer up the kids in the Rio: Snakes Alive! novel by assuring them that they "are the party", but his and Nico's joint attempts simply bore the kids. Skills *Intelligence **She's shown to be the smartest of her siblings, just like her father. She's shown to be good at math, loves reading, and draws well. **Math **Reading ***Reading Portuguese ***In Rio: Snakes Alive!, it was shown that she can even read hieroglyphics. **Drawing *Fly *Dancing *Pyrotechnics **Bia helps Carla and Tiago set up fireworks, showing them her calculations in the soil. *Human Intelligence **Bia can read books and drive a tree harvester. *Driving **Tiago and Bia were shown to be driving a tree harvester during the siege on the loggers in Rio 2. *Singing **Although she's not seen singing in Rio 2, she sung part of "Real in Rio" as a younger chick in the first movie. Trivia *Bia uses her head for dancing. *She is seen holding maracas in the 2013 promo poster. *In another poster, she is seen holding a book and wearing reading glasses. *Bia was originally going to be called "Jasmine". *She draws a calculation in the soil, just like her father does in the first movie. *Bia enjoys watching TV in Linda and Tulio's cottage, along with both of her siblings. *Bia gets very annoyed when her brother randomly pops up and tries to annoy her. *Bia eats jungle food, but also eats human food such as pancakes and soda. *Bia is amazed when her mother shows her a flock of pink and yellow butterflies from her Amazon book. *Bia enjoys riding a Rhea to the Amazon with her sister, Carla. *Bia paints her face in "Beautiful Creatures" by taking a leaf over her head, and puts a flower over the leaf to paint her face in a pattern. *Bia, and both her siblings, run away from their great-aunt Mimi when she tries to hug them. *Bia is the first of Blu and Jewel's chicks to be named onscreen. *Bia was born 3 minutes, 2.5 seconds after Carla and 3 minutes before Tiago. *According to the original Rio 2 plot, Bia was supposed to become too afraid to fly. This was later changed, however, to the current plot. *The name "Bia" is a nickname for "Beatriz", the Portuguese version of "Beatrice" and several other similar names. *The Rio 2 end credits and the journey to the Amazon are done in the style of Bia's pop-up book. *Bia is often seen with a butterfly. Coincidentally enough, there's a Neotropical genus of butterflies called "Bia" in the butterfly family Nymphalidae. *Bia's Russian name is "Умничка" (Umnichka), which means endearment to an intelligent man. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Rio Characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Spix Macaw Category:Dancing Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Acquaintance Birds